Gray Has A Cold!
by FatedSong
Summary: Gray ironically gets a cold and Juvia takes care of him. In all that Gray dreams about someone he cares about. One-shot.


**Authors Note: A one-shot I just thought about. Is the ending for Natsu is Lovesick! so bad? I hear it was out of place? Which is weird because its 40 chapters long. Well anyway, Gruvia one-shot. Italic for speaking and thoughts.**

* * *

**Gray Has A Cold!**

* * *

_"Oi! Gray can't come to the mission!"_ Natsu yelled, as he ran to the group waiting for him.

_"Eh? Why?"_ Lucy asked concerned, since it was unusual for Gray not to assist in a mission.

_"He's got a cold."_ Natsu responded, unsure that it was possible, even though he, himself, went to see him.

_"What! Gray getting a cold?! Is that even possible!"_ Everyone in the guild said with surprise.

_"How ironic."_ Carla, pitying Gray,said.

_"My, what are we going to do, we already accepted the mission and the train is leaving in a few minutes, I got no time to run and cure him."_ Wendy said, as she entered a dilemma.

_"It can't be helped we have to go without him."_ Erza concluded, even though she was worried they had already given their word to go help.

"_B-but we can't leave him alone! I bet he's never gotten a cold in his life!"_ Lucy said.

_"Juvia will go help Gray-sama!"_ Juvia said ,as she had suddenly popped up next to the group.

_"Juvia!"_ everyone exclaimed, as they had forgotten that possibility.

_"Juvia will go take care of Gray-sama!"_ Juvia said with a hint of worry but great will.

_"I guess we can leave you Gray to you."_ Erza said with relieved that there was that option.

_"Yes! Leave it to Juvia!"_ Juvia confirmed.

_"Oh damn! we have to go now!"_ Lucy said as she had seen the clock.

_"Okay Juvia! we leave Gray to you!"_ Erza said as she followed her teammates who ran out the guild.

_"Yes!"_ Juvia waved back to Erza.

"_Alright Juvia has to go to Gray-sama!"_ Juvia told the rest of the guild.

_"Wait Juvia! Here so you don't have to stop at the super market here, this are towels and food for later since you can cook. Do your best!"_Mirajane said winking at Juvia, making Juvia blush as she had gotten the hidden message.

_"Juvia will go now, thank you."_ Juvia told her, as she desperately ran to Gray.

Despite Juvia sometimes loosing her mind in dreams about Gray and her, she knew when she had to be strong and serious. Even though it might just be a common cold, the knowing of Gray being weak made her uneasy. Gray to her was her most beloved person, and although at times he could be cold, she would never give up on him or leave him alone. If there was a possibility to be of use Juvia took it. Gray was her sunlight.

* * *

Gray's house stood on top of the only mountains near Magnolia, where snow was possible. It was comforting for him to be surrounded with known environment. After all he was raised in a place where temperatures would be beyond freezing point. Also the strong cold breezes and snow never affected him, after all he was an ice mage.

_"Damn. I can't believe I've got a cold! Is that even possible!"_ Gray said as he turned in his bed, with a slight fever and a weak body.

Gray had been in bed all day and was disappointed in himself for getting a cold, despite being an ice mage.

"_Damn it, I can't even move!"_ Gray complained, as his eyes became heavy and unbearable to keep open.

Before he knew it Gray was in deep sleep. Gray was in a dream, in there he saw two figures in the distant.

* * *

Gray was in one of those dreams were you are conscious but you can't control your subconscious.

_"Gray, honey are you sick?"_ a soft and kind voice came out of the black haired woman.

_Me? Is she talking to me? I can't see her face. I think I know her... _

_"I'm not sick! what are you talking about! hahahaha."_ the smaller figure said proudly.

_*cough* *cough*_ the small figure that Gray concluded was a child, coughed.

"_See, you are sick, sorry Gray but you have to stay inside for today." t_he woman said as she patted gently on the child's head.

Gray couldn't see their faces, but he could see clearer the figures. It was definitely a woman and a child.

_"But mom! I want to go out and play!"_ the kid complained.

_"No, today you stay, go back to bed! I'll bring you some soup."_ the woman ordered.

_I think I've seen this before...but I can't remember...its so distant..._ Gray thought.

Suddenly the scene change, Gray was in a room, that seemed to be of a child. The place was warm and nostalgic but he could not remember.

_"Here have some soup."_ the woman said as she moved the spoon towards the child.

"_Say "ah" Gray"_ the woman giggled as she made the kid blush.

_"I'm not a kid anymore!"_ the child complained, but still opened his mouth willingly.

"_Yes, yes."_ the woman said, once again as she moved her hand in his hair, softly and lovingly.

Gray who was standing, unseen looked at them but felt a great pain inside of him, yet he could not remember.

_"Mom one day I'll be a great powerful mage! and I'll protect you!"_ the kid boldly claimed.

"_Oh my! What a dream!"_ the woman laughed at the random statement.

"_Yeah I'll definitely be so strong, and I'll protect you more than dad!"_ the kid re-affirmed.

_"Heh.. and can you really do it?"_ the woman teased.

"_Of course!"_ the kid said annoyed at her doubting tone.

"_Alright! when you get strong, you have to protect me. Its a promise between us."_ the woman giggled.

_ "Yeah! Pinky promise!"_ the kid said motioning his little finger.

_"Okay"_ the woman said as she made her finger intertwined with the child.

_"Alright then, now you have to get some sleep, you can't be a strong mage, if you don't stay healthy."_ the woman pointed out as she stood up.

The woman leaned in and kissed the child's forehead, making Gray who was watching feel a bitter sweet feeling.

Suddenly Gray was now the child, and he saw the woman leave, step by step feeling such a reassuring protection and love he hadn't felt in a long time.

Although each step of hers made Gray panic, he wanted to stop her from leaving him. Gray knew that soon, days later he wont be able to see her again. Gray tried to speak to the woman but no voice came out and all he saw was his tiny hand reaching out to her figure.

_Don't go...Don't go...Don't go mom...I wont see you again... Don't leave me... _

_"Mother!"_ Gray yelled as he woke up from his dream.

_"Gray-sama!"_ a voice said, as it made him realized where he was.

Gray looked up only to find a concerned and worried Juvia who in her hands were a towel.

_"Juvia!"_ Gray said, as he jumped up, to a sitting position.

_"Gray-sama, are you okay?"_ Juvia said even more worried.

_A dream, it was a dream...a dream about mom._ Gray thought as he tried to identify reality and calm himself down.

_"Gray-sama?"_ Juvia insisted as she sat on a chair she had gotten, and placed next to his bed.

_"Juvia what are you doing here? How did you get in?"_ Gray confusingly asked as he regained his senses.

_"Juvia heard Gray-sama was sick, so she came to take care of Gray-sama! Juvia knocked a few times but no one opened, so Juvia thought something happened to you, so she came in."_ Juvia said quickly so Gray wouldn't think something bad of her.

"_O-oh, thanks, but its okay you can go, I can take care of myself."_ Gray said nervous and still a little moved because of the dream, and besides that he felt dizzy.

_"No, Juvia will stay Gray-sama's condition scares me."_ Juvia stated, still concern at Gray, who was sweating and seemed a little disturbed.

_"But.."_ before Gray could complain, Gray heard a very strong stomach growl coming from his body, making him blush at the stomach who had just betrayed him.

_"See Gray-sama, Juvia will stay, also Juvia made many Juvi-breads for later! Juvia will go make soup!"_ Juvia giggled at Gray, yet was a little happy. Juvia was about to imagine Gray and her married, but stopped her imagination, telling herself she can dream all she wants after Gray got better.

_"Umm..."_ Gray said, feeling strange, he wanted the food since he knew she cooked very good, but he wasn't used to that kind of situation.

"_Just rest Gray-sama Juvia will bring you her soup made of love!"_ Juvia said as she skipped happily out the door, and into his kitchen.

"_Geez, well since she insists."_ Gray concluded.

_Its been a while since I had a dream about mom...but things have already changed I need to concentrate on the now._ Gray though trying to give himself strength.

_Alright a soon as I get better I'll train more_. Gray nodded to himself but then he suddenly felt very weak.

_Damn this cold, I hate it. _

Gray once more fell asleep but was waken up by a soft touch in the forehead. The touch was cold and comforting.

"_Gray-sama the food is ready!"_ Juvia said as she moved her hand through his hair. Its been forever since someone has taken care of me. Gray thought half-asleep.

_"Hmmm..."_ Gray said trying to open his eyes, because of the smell.

Although he choose to ignore the weird sensation he had when Juvia touched him.

Gray moved to a sitting position, and he saw Juvia ready with the soup, looking at him with anticipation.

"_Here Gray-sama say "ah!"_ Juvia said as she moved the spoon close to his mouth. Juvia was really enjoying taking care of Gray.

_"N-no its okay I can eat by myself."_ Gray said embarrassed at the sudden awkwardness he felt.

The image of his mom suddenly came through his mind.

Gray then looked at the disappointed Juvia.

_I guess this fever is making me all weird. _

_"Y-you know what, I think right now, I'm too weak to eat by myself after all."_ Gray said unable to look at her directly.

_This is just because I am too weak. I hope she doesn't misunderstand._ Gray reassured himself.

_"Okay! Juvia will help you!"_ Juvia said smiling happily at the sudden petition of Gray, who never asks for anything of her. Secretly in her mind she thought Gray was still handsome even though he was sick.

_"Gray-sama open up!"_ Juvia said cheerfully.

_What the hell am I doing? Whatever just don't think about it._ Gray opened his mouth and ate the soup.

In order not to freak out at himself, Gray pretended he did not exist, but it was quite impossible because every time the spoon came Juvia's skin touched his mouth or chin, and her hands were cold compare to his body that it created a weird sensation.

_"Gray-sama I'm sorry."_ Juvia said in a disappointed voice, as Gray finished all the food.

_"Eh? Why?"_ Gray asked confused, since it was strange for Juvia to be serious.

_"Despite Gray-sama being sick, Juvia is very happy."_ Juvia said blushing madly at her bold statement.

"_Eh? Why?"_ Gray asked as he asked the question without thinking, seconds later understanding.

_"Because Juvia gets to take care of Gray-sama and be useful, and also Gray-sama doesn't get sick but when he does, its a rare sight and Juvia gets to see it all for herself."_ Juvia said as she hid her face do to embarrassment.

_"O-oh."_ was the only stupid answer Gray could come up with. Gray's fever went higher for a strange reason and he felt more weaker than before.

_This is so strange. Getting sick sucks. I don't even know what I'm saying. _

_"I-its okay..."_ Gray said as he tried to keep his eyes open when another wave of dizziness hit him.

_"Gray-sama Juvia will leave so you can rest."_ Juvia said taking notice on Gray's sudden change.

Gray once more laid on his back, almost falling asleep once more.

Juvia gently placed a cold towel on his forehead, and placed some ice.

"_Gray-sama, Juvia will go home, so she doesn't bother you anymore."_ Juvia whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine, waking him up from his dizziness.

As Juvia took a step away, she was suddenly pulled back.

_"Gray-sama?"_ Juvia asked.

_"Stay with me. Until I get better. Don't go."_ Gray said as he was passing out, Gray wasn't thinking at all, all he knew was that this time he was going to make his important person stay. Also he felt great pain watching Juvia leave.

_"Gray-sama! Okay! Juvia will stay!"_ Juvia excitedly said, as she hold his hands to reassure him she was going to stay.

_"Okay..."_ Gray whispered, as he was loosing consciousness.

The knowing he wasn't going to be alone, comforted him. Gray most of his life lived alone, and to suddenly get this care from someone felt addicting, even if he,himself did not admit it. Once in a while Gray would obtain his conscious, when he felt Juvia changing his towel, or passing her fingers through his hair. It made Gray feel for the first time in a while, besides Fairy Tail, he felt at home.

* * *

Gray was once again in a dream, and once again he saw his mother and his child-self, it was back to were they left off.

Gray was wishing for his mother to stay.

_ "Mom! Come back!"_ Gray in a child voice begged.

"_Don't go."_ Gray begged as he sudden felt tears ran through his face.

It was sudden but now he was in an empty white space, still in his childish body.

"_Where did everything go?"_ Gray exclaimed as he looked around.

_"Mom! Where are you?"_ Gray yelled through the resounding echos of the space.

_"Mom don't leave me."_Gray said in a small voice as he gave up, and maintained his head down, only tears fell down his face.

_"So unmanly."_ Gray managed to say throughout his tears.

_"Gray-sama!"_ a voice called to him in the white space.

_"Who?"_ Gray asked, trying to wiped his endless tears away.

_"Gray-sama! Juvia has come to be your bride!"_ Juvia suddenly appeared behind him, blushing and smiling at him.

_ "Juvia!? What are you doing here?...wait what do you mean bride!"_ Gray yelled at the sudden crazy statement.

"_C'mon Gray-sama lets go!"_ Juvia said while she approached him and grabbed his hands.

_"Oi! wait! why don't you listen what other people say!"_ Gray complained, that's when he noticed he was still in his child form and Juvia was taller than him.

Juvia turned to smile at him, a very confident smile that made him speechless.

_"Gray-sama don't cry, Juvia will always be here for you, because Juvia loves you very much! and Gray-sama you are already a great, strong mage, that protects Juvia all the time."_ Juvia said as she patted his head, making him realized he was still crying.

_"Eh?"_ Gray said, stunned,

_"But Juvia also wants to become a strong mage that can protect you, Juvia wants to protect this lonely, sad part of Gray-sama."_ Juvia said as tears fell down her face.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Gray said confused at the words that affected him deeply.

_"Gray-sama lets make a promise!"_ Juvia said kneeling down to his child level.

"_Gray-sama will protect Juvia, but Juvia will also protect Gray-sama! Its a promise between us!"_ Juvia said as she motion her pinky.

It took a few seconds for Gray to understand what was going on. Juvia in her own way was trying to comfort him.

_What the hell is she doing? this girl... _

_"Alright then, its a promise!"_ Gray said as their small fingers interlocked, only to notice he was back as his teenage body.

Gray felt a sudden burden lift from his chest. There wasn't that pain he had felt all day, he felt happy for some reason.

All he knew was that Juvia in his dreams was as crazy as the real one.

Although he tough about it as a compliment.

_"Okay Gray-sama lets go get married!"_ Juvia said pulling him closer.

_"W-wait!"_ Gray protested at the sudden statement that made him blush.

_"We can't get married!"_ Gray said pulling her back from wherever in his dream she was going.

_"Why not?"_ Juvia pouted.

_ "B-because we just can't okay?"_ Gray said nervously as he couldn't find the words or the right excuse not to, he did not have one.

"_Fine then, but Juvia will steal this." _Juvia said as she pulled Gray down to her level and kissed his forehead.

_"Eh! What?"_ Gray asked surprised at the sudden love attack.

_"From now on Juvia is the only one that can kiss your forehead."_ Juvia stated.

Before Gray could protest he woke up to his hand being hold tighter. It was already dark, but thanks to the window he could see perfectly. Next to him Juvia was with him holding his hand tightly. Their hands were intertwined together. Juvia had not gone home, and was still firmly with him, taking care of him all day.

Juvia sat in the chair next to his bed, not letting go of his hand. Gray looked around, not letting go of her hand. Gray was as good as new, after the constant sleeping the cold had gone away. Gray then looked at Juvia, who was smiling in a foolish way, mumbling something.

_Geez, you even appear in my dreams. _

_"Gray-sama! lets get married!"_ Juvia said in her sleep.

_Eh! I don't want to be in her dream right now. _

_"Gray-sama its a promise."_ Juvia whispered making Gray realize.

_Could it be? Did we somehow do Unison raid, or some kind of synchronized magic? Just by her holding my hand? If that's true, will she remember everything! I hope not! G_ray tough embarrassed if she did remember_. Damn, she always places me in weird situations. _

_"Honestly what am I going to do with you?"_ Gray whispered as he let a sigh.

Unconsciously now he was the one passing his hands through her hair.

_"Thank you Juvia...its a promise."_ Gray said softly in the middle of the night.

* * *

After that , the next morning Juvia had finally left, and Gray was feeling great. Walking to the way to the guild, Gray felt it had been ages since he had gone.

Somewhere he was lost in his thoughts he wondered unconsciously about Juvia.

_I only acted that way, because of the cold. It doesn't mean anything. I don't think she misunderstood since I was weak and all_. Gray reassured his anxious embarrassed heart.

That's when he remembered something strange about her visit.

_Wait, my door was locked, I remember. How did she get in? No, how did she know where I lived? Don't tell me... _

Suddenly Gray let out a chuckle and smiled to himself.

_"She is very crazy isn't she? but ...its not that bad."_ Gray said to the sky as if he felt he was talking to someone.


End file.
